1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic diagnosis system, and in particular, to an automatic diagnosis system and automatic diagnosis method capable of performing system diagnosis automatically when a portable storage device is plugged into the automatic diagnosis system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a network in a good condition is required for performing troubleshooting and diagnosis on a network device. However, when some issues happen to the network of the network device, the manufacturer of the network device cannot log onto the network device via remote connection (e.g. via telnet, SSH, SNMP or TR069 protocols) after the user has reported the network issues to the manufacturer. In other words, the manufacturer has to overcome the network issues happening to the network device via other ways. Accordingly, there is a high demand for an automatic diagnosis system capable of performing diagnosis to the network device via a portable storage device (e.g. a USB storage device).